


Under a Burning Sky

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [128]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil looks almost the same as he had in those long ago years, tall and pale and sharp as ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Burning Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iklalkheled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415218) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 
  * Inspired by [The Remaking of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174904) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 
  * Inspired by [Kalm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437379) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 



> Cýron, in a slightly futuristic apocalypse  
> Prompt: The Ballad of Clay Carmine by Miracle of Sound  
> Alternate Universe: Requiem Court

Her hand tightens around the familiar-unfamiliar weight of a gun, shoulders weighted by a pack that holds all she can think of to keep her and hers alive. Three brothers, a mother who watched her transformation from frightened child to soldier with despair, a father who holds onto his sanity by little more than the same ice-cold will that has driven her.

"I'm coming with you." Her youngest brother had remained silent while she packed, out of the way, but only to pack himself. Mimicking her in almost everything, save his weapons of choice. She thinks the grenade launcher stolen from the family armory is a bit large for him, but he'll never admit it.

"I know." Cýron meets Legolas's gaze steadily. "So is father. Dînthor and Hargam are staying with mother." They had to work together to do this, and they can't all stay in the same place, or they become an easy target. If one has to split from the others, she'll leave Legolas with their father, and make their enemies pay dearly for her life. She won't see her brother die again.

She knows Hargam and Dînthor will do whatever it takes to keep their mother alive, and see her to safety. See her to those who they'd once called enemy and now called ally.

"Are you ready?" Thranduil looks almost the same as he had in those long ago years, tall and pale and sharp as ice. His armor is the same woven carbon as Cýron's, and the miniture uniform Legolas has adored since he was given it for his birthday.

"Yes, sir." Cýron smiles, all teeth and sharp promise, and hears Legolas echo her faithfully. He's so tiny, so fierce, but still ever much her brother, and she won't let him die, not this time. Not for anything.

Thranduil nods, a wry smile crossing his face, before he turns to leave the deep tunnels that have housed them for years. Walking into the war fought from the lowest tunnels to the highest towers, and taking his eldest and youngest with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not even know why my brain is doing what it's doing anymore. Modern Reincarnation AU, possibly the confluence of the later pieces of _Immortals of Arda_ and a couple of the Mirkwood-specific stories of _Agnu Ra Nutû_. Certainly that's where the names and number of the children of Thranduil come from (and the bit about not letting Legolas die again). And the idea of humanity's orgy of violence as they rip the world apart or something like that is definitely from _Immortals of Arda_.
> 
> Name of the AU to be decided later, suggestions welcome. Also, if this becomes more than a one-off, I'm going to have to figure out what everyone else is doing. Including my favorite Man, Boromir, and those closest to him.
> 
> (Someone fed the plot bunnies alien donuts again. It has to be.)


End file.
